Une histoire de Quidditch
by Gurisa
Summary: Un stade. Des balais. Et des encouragements.
_Une histoire de Quidditch._

 _OS. HG/OD (Hermione Granger/Olivier Dubois). Accessible à tous. Pas de warning parliculiers. Romance._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages sont l'œuvre de JK Rowling, et non les miens comme tout le monde le sait. Seule l'histoire présentée est le fruit de mon imagination_.

* * *

Un match, un regard. Un balai, une peur. Une balle, une envie. Une équipe, une amitié. Voilà ce qu'évoquait le quidditch pour Hermione Granger élève à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Elle s'était mise à attendre avec impatience et inquiétude les matchs de son meilleur ami, ayant à la fois peur qu'il ne se blesse, mais en même temps elle possédait cet esprit combatif, prête à relever les défis, qui la poussait à venir encore et encore encourager l'équipe de sa maison, Gryffondor. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à aimer entendre les commentaires pas du tout impartiaux de Lee Jordan, les clameurs de la foule qui encourageait l'une ou l'autre équipe. Elle se sentait portée par l'exaltation ambiante et perdait un peu de sa pudeur, se laissant largement aller à crier pour encourager son équipe ou à râler, souvent contre des Serpentards tricheurs. Elle était simple à comprendre : quand Gryffondor disputait un match elle prenait entièrement parti pour sa maison, quand Serpentard en disputait un autre elle prenait un malin plaisir à les siffler et les huer. Les autres équipes se débrouillaient très bien sans elle.

Tout le monde pensait qu'elle venait uniquement pour encourager Harry, ou alors pour accompagner ses deux meilleurs amis voir les autres matchs. En réalité, elle appréciait plus que tout ces moments où elle pouvait être elle-même, sans vraiment se soucier du regard des autres, elle ne voulait pas que les gens aient une image négative d'elle et préférait encore qu'ils la considèrent comme la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout tant exécrée de leur professeur de potions.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que là-haut, depuis son balai, un joueur la regardait. Dès qu'elle venait. Toujours. Le même regard amusé, étonné et attendri posé sur elle. Oui, là-haut, sur son balai, le Capitaine rouge et or avait vu la vraie Hermione Granger. Mais jamais il n'en parlerait à quelqu'un d'autre. Ho non, il voulait garder cet aspect passionné de la jeune fille pour lui tout seul.

Il la savait effrayée et inconfortable à l'idée de voler sur un balai, mais elle venait quand même assister aux matchs. Et elle semblait aimer énormément. Lui ce qu'il aimait c'était ces encouragements qu'elle leur lançait avec une telle ferveur. Jamais il n'aurait espéré une meilleure pompom girl !

Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était indéniablement les félicitations qu'elle lui adressait, directement, sans filtre, avec une grande joie et une certaine euphorie. Dès qu'elle portait son regard sur lui, il se sentait rougir, mais de peur de rougir, de honte cette fois, il ne se laissait jamais déconcentrer, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione qui était lassée du comportement des jumeaux Weasley qui ne cessaient de fanfaronner.

Elle avait remarqué que le seul qui s'efforçait de rester concentré malgré ses encouragements était le gardien de Gryffondor. C'est alors tout naturellement que ses congratulations ne s'adressèrent plus qu'à lui seul. Harry ne se laissait certes pas déconcentrer, mais au contraire il l'était tellement qu'il n'entendait pas Hermione qui décida qu'il était inutile qu'elle se casse la voix pour lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait aux encouragements d'Hermione, Olivier devenait plus confiant, faisant de magnifiques arrêts, prenant le temps de répondre aux félicitations d'Hermione par un sourire. Elle adorait ça, il lui montrait sa gratitude sans pour autant trop en faire.

Cependant, ce comportement en plein milieu d'un grand rassemblement d'élèves créa des rumeurs sur leur compte. Hermione n'en tint d'abord pas rigueur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive par hasard dans la salle commune des Gryffondor le regard du capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch posé sur elle. Dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux, Olivier avait détourné le regard, gêné, de la belle Gryffondor. Alors qu'elle pensait ce comportement suspect, elle se surprit à rougir en repensant aux rumeurs sur une soit-disant relation possible entre eux.

Ne lui ayant jamais parlé, la jeune fille n'avait absolument accordé aucune valeur à ces dires, mais maintenant qu'elle le regardait de plus près, elle se dit que finalement elle irait bien se lover dans ses bras musclés. Alors qu'elle le détaillait sans aucune retenue, Harry arriva dans la salle commune et lui dit sur un ton légèrement amusé qu'elle était en bonne voie si elle voulait donner raison aux rumeurs. Bien entendu il n'avait pas pour intention de parler doucement alors son capitaine ne pût faire autrement que d'entendre cette remarque, et se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait.

Il fit alors face à un spectacle qu'il jugea éblouissant et mignon. Hermione était assise, raide, dans le canapé, le regardant, puis fuyant son regard, puis lui jetant un nouveau coup d'œil, tout ça le rouge aux joues et une petite moue gênée. Il sentit lui-même le rose lui monter aux joues, alors il se leva passa une main dans ses cheveux et monta vers son dortoir espérant dissiper sa gêne. Ce soir-là il ne dormit pas.

Il s'y attendait car il avait un match le lendemain et n'arrivait jamais à dormir une veille de match tellement il était stressé. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour cette raison. Non, cette fois c'était différent. Il était clairement excité à l'idée de livrer se match. Pour être précis, il voulait arrêter tous les souaffles. Rien ne rentrerait dans ses buts, foi de Gryffondor ! Il voulait ses félicitations et il les aurait ! A cette pensée une image d'un chien à qui l'on donne un os pour le féliciter lui vient en tête. Il sembla d'abord un peu étonné face à sa propre comparaison, puis finalement, jugeant que les chiens étaient doux et fidèles, se décida à penser à autre chose. Autre chose tournant bizarrement autour d'un certain match et d'une certaine Gryffondor. Il soupira, résigné à ne penser qu'à elle jusqu'au levé du soleil.

Il fût particulièrement insupportable pour ses camarades de supporter Olivier et tous mirent ça sur le compte des Serpentards. Pauvres boucs émissaires. Cela arrangeait Olivier, les autres ne pensaient pas à la stupide rumeur pas-si-stupide-vu-sa-réaction. L'heure du match arriva enfin pour Olivier qui pour une fois ne fît pas un discours de trois cent années et se rua presque sur le terrain. Tous pensèrent que c'était un très bon présage, leur capitaine était motivé, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'arrêter tous ces foutus souaffles.

A peine furent-ils sur le terrain qu'ils entendirent les encouragements d'Hermione pour Olivier, et alors les coéquipiers de ce dernier ne furent plus dupes : c'était pour elle qu'il était si motivé. Cependant il ne l'avouerait pas, ils le savaient, alors ils se contentèrent d'un sourire en coin.

Hermione quant à elle, avait fini par se rendre compte de son comportement envers le capitaine et y avait longuement réfléchi. Mais elle ne compris les sentiments qu'elle portait à son égard qu'en croisant un couple s'embrassant sans pudeur dans les couloirs, et imaginant faire la même chose avec l'homme qui était l'objet de ses pensées. Alors elle n'avait pas lutté bien longtemps, et avait nonchalamment décidé qu'elle ferait passer ses sentiments comme à son habitude par des encouragements. En ce moment même, elle pensait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais encouragé avec autant de motivation, avec autant de force, et elle voyait que cela ne le laissait pas indifférent, et espérait secrètement qu'il viendrait la voir à la fin du match. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'idée, elle le savait légèrement timide et pensa qu'elle devrait sans doute faire le premier pas, ne serait-ce qu'en allant lui parler.

« Bravo Olivier ! » « tu es le plus fort continue ! ». Ron n'en pouvait plus tellement les cris de sa voisine l'exaspéraient. Nan mais sérieusement cette femme n'avait décidément pas besoin d'un sonorus ! Ainsi se surprit-il à attendre la fin du match désespérément. Heureusement pour lui, Harry semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde et attrapa plutôt rapidement le vif d'or.

En sortant des vestiaires, il fût surpris de voir une Hermione rouge pivoine attendre gentiment devant la porte. Il eut un léger rictus en comprenant qui elle attendait, rentra dans les vestiaires de nouveau, cria après Dubois qu'il « magne son cul » parce que sinon « la poulette devant la porte "allait s'envoler" certainement pas en balai mais avec un peu de chance… ». Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse il lâcha un « salut Hermione » nonchalant en se dirigeant vers le château.

La jeune fille entendit un bruit étrange venant des vestiaires, puis un « nan mais les gars je suis pas habillé là ! » et un « on s'en fou ! ». Ainsi se présenta devant elle un Olivier Dubois, en serviette, sortant de la douche, et venant indubitablement de se faire foutre à la porte pas ses camarades. Et ce fût aussi rouge l'un que l'autre qu'ils se dévisagèrent. Hermione fût largement tentée de regarder le corps musclé de l'homme en face d'elle mais plus par égard pour lui et sa gêne manifeste que par sa propre pudeur elle se retint. Ils essayèrent de parler mais vu la tenue Olivier, cette conversation ne s'aventurait vers rien d'autre que des « hum…désolé », « non moi désolée »… La fille aux cheveux rebelles ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata d'un rire joyeux, sincère et sans aucun trace de gêne, ce qu'Olivier ne comprit pas. Entre deux rires elle lui proposa de se rejoindre dans leur salle commune après le repas, quand il serait habillé.

Le rendez-vous fût pris, et honoré alors qu'Hermione l'attendait patiemment sur un canapé en lisant et qu'il arrivait encore légèrement gêné de la scène de tout à l'heure. Ils parlèrent de tout, de rien, et de quidditch. Ce qui perturba le plus le gryffondor fût les connaissances d'Hermione sur les balais. Sur les BALAIS ! Il ne s'attendait pas à cela venant d'elle, sachant très bien sa peur de voler elle-même sur un balai. Après cela ils se revirent, souvent, sous les regards moqueurs d'Harry et indifférents de Ron qui pestait qu'elle ne cessa point de crier pendant les matchs.

Ce fût d'ailleurs pendant le dernier match de l'année que l'impensable se produisit. Alors qu'ils venaient de gagner leur dernier match, contre des Serpentards énervés, les Gryffondor partaient tranquillement, enfin relativement, vous savez les gryffondor…, fêter cet évènement aussi dignement qu'ils se devaient de le faire. Mais la fête ne semblait pas au goût du capitaine qui décida qu'il était temps de « changer légèrement l'ambiance ». Bien entendu Harry savait exactement ce à quoi faisait référence Olivier, étant lui-même dans la confidence, et c'est sur un timming parfait qu'il mit une musique, un slow.

Tous furent surpris, mais tous comprirent. Ils guettèrent alors les moindres réactions d'Hermione qui elle ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle vit avec enthousiasme Olivier venir lui prendre la main pour l'emmener danser, et la lui donna avec plaisir. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce qu'il la serre ainsi contre lui. Mais elle n'en fût pas plus indisposée et se laissa aller contre son torse. Elle sentit une main monter dans sa crinière, comme elle l'appelait avec humour, et constata la chaleur du souffle de l'homme dans son cou. Elle releva la tête, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle jugea quand même cela comme la meilleure inspiration de sa soirée. Elle rencontra alors le regard d'un sorcier légèrement perdu, un peu tendu, mais par-dessus tout passionné. Pas par le quidditch, non. Pour elle. Elle sentit le rose monter à ses joues, elle ne se rendit même pas compte du sourire charmeur qu'elle lui adressa, et ne sût donc pas que ce fût l'élément qui décida Olivier dans sa démarche amoureuse. Il se pencha lentement vers elle, lui laissant le temps de reculer si elle le souhaitait. Elle ne semblait pas réagir, ses yeux marrons rencontrant les siens, son sourire semblant en attente d'un quelconque mouvement de la part d'un homme qu'elle avait longtemps attendu. Alors leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un chaste baiser, timide mais pourtant emprunt de leur amour.


End file.
